In earlier known devices in rotary machines of this type the tool-carrying shaft is supported in the machine housing by means of friction bearings, ball bearings or ball and fiction bearings. Examples of the two first mentioned types of bearings are shown in DE-A-2328462 and DE-A-2110015.